The More Things Change
by Charlene Edwards
Summary: After the move to Denver, Bart talks to a friend (set in the Advice & Flowers world)


Title: The More Things Change  
  
Author: Charlene Edwards  
  
Rating: G  
  
Synopsis: Written while it's still Bart month at Haven_Corridor@yahoogroups.com. I'm good with deadlines. LOL. Bart talks to a friend about the changes in his life. Based on events in Impulse 84.  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to DC -- the pairing however belongs to me, and Tammy gets to play with them ;-) Hope you all enjoy. Char :-)  
  
  
  
The More Things Change:  
  
  
  
Cassandra tapped her foot impatiently. The movie would be starting in ten minutes. Bart was late. Bart was NEVER late. Just as she was thinking that, a red and white blur came up beside her. She twisted her mouth up as she looked at him. He was so cute. But she was made at him. "You late. Five seconds."  
  
"I'msorryI'mlate!There'sbeenalotgoingon."  
  
"Tell. Slowly."  
  
Bart sighed and his shoulders slumped. He took her hand and they went toward the ticket counter. Bart didn't stop, he kept walking.  
  
Cassandra looked at him. "No movie?"  
  
"Not tonight. I ... I'd rather just talk."  
  
They crossed the street and silently headed toward Robinson Park. Cass could feel the tension in the boy beside her. She knew something was really wrong. Something was upsetting him. He lead her toward a park bench and they sat down.  
  
She cupped his chin with her hands and turned him to face her. "Bart, what's wrong. How I help?"  
  
He smiled at her. She was so sweet and she made him feel all warm and happy inside, even now when his world had fell apart. "Max is gone."  
  
"Gone? Vacation?"  
  
"No, well, they say, stupid Wally said that Max was ... dead. But he's not. I know he's not. He ... he's in the speedforce but ... buthe'scomingbackcuzIneedhimtocomeback and he will."  
  
Cassandra understood death. Death was something she had understood from a very early age. People didn't come back. Shiva had brought her back, Batman had brought Joker back, but neither had been really really dead. Neither had been -- gone. If Max were really gone, he wouldn't return. She looked into Bart eyes and couldn't tell him that. She just waited for him to finish.  
  
Bart smiled a sad smile at her. "I'm not living in Manchester anymore. I moved to Denver with my Uncle Jay and my Aunt Joan. That's one of the reason's I was late. It takes a little longer to come to Gotham from Denver. I didn't realize that. But I know now and I won't be late. They didn't even mind that I came. They said I needed to keep my friends."  
  
Cass smiled. "I'm your friend."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her. "Yeah, you're my special friend."  
  
"Dox? Dox in Manchester?"  
  
"No, Dox moved to Denver with me. He's another kind of special friend. I can see you and I can run home to hug Helen when I miss her ... which I think will be a lot. But I really can't stop in and see Preston and the guys because of the identity thing. Everything's different."  
  
Cassandra nods. Being a member of the Bat family, she understood secret identities. Unfortunately, she didn't understand it as early as she should have. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I stay here for you. I not go."  
  
He smiled at her, "Well, not everything I guess. I think I'll like Denver. And Uncle Jay and Aunt Joan are nice."  
  
"I come to Denver. I take Batplane."  
  
Bart giggled, "Do you know how to fly the Batplane?"  
  
"Not yet. Make Robin."  
  
"Thanks Cass," Bart said as he looked at her.  
  
"For what?" she asked, a curious expression on her face.  
  
"For being here. For being you. Hey, wanna go to the mall?"  
  
Cassandra smiled and nodded her head. She had liked going to the mall since she had started dating Bart. She had never realized how much fun that could be. Especially since Barbara gave her one of Batman's credit cards.  
  
Bart took her hand as they stood up and walked toward the bus stop. Max would be back, he knew that, and until then, he'd go on. That's what Max would want him to do. It felt nice to know he didn't have to do it alone.  
  
THE END 


End file.
